Hitler Parody Wiki:Rules
Like in most online communities, this wiki runs under a set of rules and guidelines. Conduct # Be BOLD. If you have something that's worth mentioning here, go ahead! # Be civil to others. We're talking about Nazis but this isn't Nazi Germany. # Speak out. When in doubt, drop a comment under the article page. For other namespaces use their respective talk pages. # Good grammar, please. Burgdorf will be proud of you if you brush up your English. Even if it isn't your native language it would be better if you take the effort of correcting it. # Brigading is not allowed. Don't link parodies on comments or other similar spamwhoring. # Use the right channels. Discussions can be made on the . Substantial announcements can be done using the blogs. Message people's walls only when it matters to the recipients. # Quality over quantity. We prefer substantial content over empty blogs (the content is in title). # Don't spam. Unsolicited messages on people's walls and empty blogs that clog the blog list pushes down other content that matters. Don't find yourself facing the banhammer. # Stay focused. We'd appreciate that things do not derail with casual matters on important discussions. # Let it rest. Mind the age of comment chains and forum threads. Unless it's important, some people can panic seeing zombie posts coming back from the grave! # Draw the line. User pages are a place where the user can freely express theirself - their personal front yard. You don't come in and plough other people's front yards, do you? # Register on Fandom, so that we can appreciate your contributions more personally. Plus you get to access the whole of Fandom! Content Owing to the wiki being a collaborative effort, please make contributions that others are likely to participate. Writing fluff of subject that is obscure and apply only to your parodies kills the sense of sharing and collaboration, which is sad, really. #'Adding new fluff' (storyline material) to a page is by all means encouraged. However, writing over someone else's fluff can be done as long as it doesn't change the context of the sentence or paragraph. Only admins can delete them outright. Also, try to integrate them with existing content as opposed to appending them to the end of a section. #*New fluff that is added to any page is subject to the clause on notability (Rule #9). Any fluff that is added but references a parody of somebody not notable is strongly discouraged. #As with the rule in Wikipedia, this wiki [[wikipedia:WP:INDISCRIMINATE|'is not an indiscriminate collection of (mis)information']]. Cruft like several articles detailing a large-scale fictional war or some other event may be added to the wiki, but subject to both Rules #5 and #9 and self-contained within their series page. #'Completely bizarre fluff' that does not fit the general impression of the subject (like "Fegelein was originally born as a girl" or "Fegelein contracted herpes in 1934") is not advisable. #Subject to Rule #9 below, being mentioned in a parody (for example, in a Hitler Reviews Scene) doesn't qualify a subject (sportsmen, among others) to have his own page. Write in the associated series/scene page, if you really have to. #'All mentions must be backed by legit materials' (i.e. If you would like to mention something Fegelein did in the Parody Universe be sure there's an actual parody about it out there.) With that said, include references into articles, either in this manner or this manner. #'Creating your own Unterganger article is allowed', but is now subject to the clause on notability (Rule #9). Introductions are better done in the Downfall Parodies Forum's Introductions board. #*On the page you can give a brief bio on yourself, the list of parodies you have made, and ones you're planning to make. Do not make separate pages for these items (unless they're a subpage) or else they will be moved or deleted. ##Do not add information that is deemed personal or sensitive on ANY Unterganger page, even if the Unterganger in question is okay with it being on their page, or they've added it to their page themselves. Any personal/sensitive information added to any Unterganger page is subject to deletion IMMEDIATELY, and may result in the user who added the information to be subject to the blocking policy. ##*Personal or sensitive information subject to this rule include but not limited to: Address and personal contact info, image of the person that is not publicly shared (e.g. set as profile picture), and other information that is considered as "doxing". ##*If you see any sort of personal information on a page, remove it from the page and contact an admin IMMEDIATELY. #(removed) #When creating a new article on a subject (cats, for example), please consider if you can make the article a topical one instead (e.g. Animals in the parodies) which can cover all the other similarly-related subjects. See the next rule for information on notability. #'All pages' (unless specified otherwise), especially new ones, are subject for review on notability. Subject matters not qualifying notability checks are eligible for deletion or merger with a related article. Similarly, a group of pages lacking notability in its own right, but are related to each other, may get merged into a single, new article. The following lists the article categories, and their notability criteria: #*'Characters:' Recurring character who appears in multiple parodies/series by either one or several Untergangers, NOT merely mentioned (see Rule #4), OR being a notable cast of its own Parody Theme. Downfall characters are exempt from this check. #*'Parodies:' Has well-defined plot and popular (in terms of views). #*'Parody Themes:' Notable (many parodies, many views) #*'Parody Series:' Has distinct structure (as opposed to being minor derivatives of popular scenes like Hitler Reviews) AND is notable (has a couple thousand collective views or more). #*'Untergangers:' Has 1000 collective views or higher (on parodies only!) #**The views should be calculated based on the view count on all parodies, or in the case of a parody only channel, the view count in the About tab on the Unterganger's YouTube channel. Do not use the YouTube creator studio view count, as it counts private, unlisted, and deleted videos. #*'Events:' Has an associated Series but NOT speculative or a fanfic. See #13. #The above rule is exempted on subject that has won awards (Such as the UotM, select categories on the UA, the HoF, the BNUU, or the BUA. Parody of the Month does not apply). #'Once here, it stays here' – this applies to basically all content provided they passed the notability and validity checks. ##If, for any reason, you wish to erase personal information (removal shall be limited to reasonable information as per right to be forgotten), consult the admins. ##Opinions towards individuals constitute the right of speech and should not be removed. ##Do not blank pages. #*This means Unterganger pages can be redacted, but shall not be removed so long as Rule #9 remains valid. #Write the article as a Wikipedia article is expected to look like. #Fanfics are restricted to subpages in your User namespace (e.g. User:yourname/fanfic_title). Keep it all in one place, and do not spill your fanfic material onto other pages that might relate to it. See #2. #Consult the admins before employing bots or scripts, or otherwise changes having wiki-wide effects. For admins, endeavour to consult other admins for review on such actions. Uploads #This wiki is not an index for parodies, nor it is a free image hosting site, and should not be treated as either. Make sure whatever you upload have some use for the wiki. #Videos that are not parodies, as well as videos not used in any page will be deleted. #Really bad fan arts that are not in the Fan Art Gallery may be deleted. #Images uploaded with file names that are against the file naming guidelines run the risk of being deleted without being renamed-and-redirected by admins. Blocking policy Don't expect everyone to do good here, that's naturally a part of maintaining a community. But don't expect us admins to tolerate such imbecilic acts. We have the big guns here, you know. Reasons for blocking Users may be warned or blocked due to (but not limited to) the following: * Page-blanking or content removal for no foreseeable reason. * Vandalism. * Spamming comments, blog/forum posts, or unhelpful edits. * Harassment, personal attacks or cyber-bullying. * Creating articles that contribute nothing. * Deliberate disregard to warnings or notices sent by administrators. * Insulting, threatening, or attacking administrators or other users. Anonymous users (IP addresses) have been banned on the wiki due to suspected repeated trolling. Subsequent offenses by users may result in even more serious sanctions. We also reserve the right to delete all pages made by the user especially in extreme cases. Blocked users may also ask for an appeal to have their editing privileges reinstated, provided that their reasons for requesting an unblock is in good faith and is well-justified. Enough said. Also, if you're blocked, do not create another account to evade the block. That is considered as sock-puppetry, and doing so will result in a permanent ban on all sock-puppet accounts. This applies also to using multiple IP addresses to circumvent the block. References Category:Hitler Parody Wiki